Sweet Love
by mzazngirl
Summary: A girl named Oshiro Miyu goes to St Marie Academy to fulfill her dream as a patissiere little does she know that good things might happen and sweet love will be brewing i do not own the anime


_This is it_

I'm finally going to transfer to St. Marie Academy. My dream will be fulfilled. I hope you're watching over me mum I'm gonna make you proud.

Hi my name is Oshiro Miyu, I have long white hair and aqua eyes. My late mum passed away 2 years ago from a car accident, she was always there for me always cheering me up until this happened. My dad has become miserable for the past few years but he still loves me so I'll become the best patissiere just you wait.

I walked through the hallways of the Academy and went to the change room, when I entered the kitchen everyone was crowding the teacher waiting for the lesson to start.

"Everyone I want you to meet our new student Oshiro Miyu" I looked at my new classmates they seemed pretty nice.

"It's nice to meet you everyone" I smiled

"Oshiro you will be placed in the A group" the room was filled with whispers and mumbling what was wrong with the A group?

Someone tapped my shoulder, I looked over to my right and saw a girl with brown hair and amber eyes her hair was in two buns and was wearing a chef uniform with a chef hat.

"It's nice to meet you Oshiro-chan my name is Amano Ichigo you will be in my group" Ichigo smiled warmly at me

"It's nice to meet you too Ichigo"

"Come on I'll show you your new teammates" she grabbed my hand and ran over to a bench with three guys surrounding it.

"Oshiro-chan this is Satsuki Hanabusa" His eyes hair was green and so was his eyes with fair complexion

"This is Sennosuke Andou" he had black hair, dark purple eyes and half round rimmed glasses.

"And this is Makoto Kashino also known as the devil" he has slightly dark blond hair and amber eyes. He glared at Amano.

"Hey you better watch that mouth of yours glutton"

"I'm not a glutton I'm the world's big eater champion"

I watched Amano and Kashino argue for awhile until the teacher scolded at them, the lesson was to make a simple cake. I decided to make a red velvet cake.

"I'm done" I looked up and saw Hanabusa's cake. It was shaped in a circle and had rose candies on it.

"I've finished" Andou made a cake roll with cherry blossoms surrounding it.

"Done" Kashino made a chocolate cake white chocolate was decorated at the top and the dark chocolate was the sauce inside the cake.

"Finally I'm done" Amano made a strawberry short cake and added a few more strawberrys to the cake to decorate it.

"Finished" I made as you already know a red velvet cake, it was shaped into a heart and the top was covered with white icing. I also put cherry's on to make another small heart.

"Eh that looks so cool Oshiro-chan" Amano was drooling over the cake; I made a small giggle Amano so cute and funny.

"After the teacher checks my cake I'll let you eat some of my cake"

"Really? Thank you" Amano hugged me

The teacher walked over to the bench. Hanabusa, Andou, Kashino and Amano's cake scored us 80 points we would've got 100 but Amano's cake was to sweet.

"Hmm…presentation looks good but is the taste that will make it better?" she took a bite from my cake, a few seconds later she had wide eyes

"This is…truly amazing 30 points"

"Alright!"

"Here Amano have some" I pulled out a small slice of red velvet cake to Amano

"Thanks for the food!"

Amano took a bite "Woah! The texture soft and melts in your mouth and the cherry goes well with the flavor"

"What really?" Hanabusa went to take a bite"You're right it's tastes really good"

"You're really talented Miyu"

"Thanks Andou"

"Well Kashino how's the cake?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and soon enough he finally took a bite.

"So…how is it?"

Kashino placed the cake back on the bench and didn't reply. The day went by and I was in my new dorm I didn't share it with anyone (thank goodness). I was randomly drawing in my scrapbook until I realized what I was drawing.

"But how did I?" slamming my scrapbook I fell back on my bed and screamed into my pillow. Ever since I got here I've been feeling strange I can't seem to put my finger on it.

I sighed "Time to practice my cooking skills" changing into my casual clothes I went to the kitchen. While I was walking I heard giggling and I could have sworn I saw something sparkle near a swamp or it could be just me.

I opened the door and saw Kashino it seemed that he was tempering chocolate. I continued to watch him; he was so focused in his skills and always had a straight face. To be honest the more I looked at him the more handsome he was.

"Hey are you gonna stand there or are you gonna cook something?"

"Sorry" I walked over to a bench parallel to his

"You don't need to say sorry"

"Ok"

"And one more thing, the cake you made today was good"

"That was a little late for that you know"

"I'm not good at giving compliments to people"

'_You don't say'_ I thought. I started making macaroons, I kept hearing more giggles and they were high pitched I looked over at Kashino he was mumbling to himself. '_What's up with him?" _ I thought, I continued to glare at him until he caught me staring at him I turned away feeling heat rise up my cheeks.

I finished making the batter and poured it into a cake mould and placed it into the oven.

"I'll wash it for you" Kashino took a hold of the equipment I used for the cake.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

I waited for the cake to bake until I heard the high pitched voice again only there were two of them.

'_Eh the batter is really nice'_

'_It's too sweet'_

'_No it's just right' _I heard Kashino mumble again.

"Hey Kashino who are you talking to?"

He turned quickly towards me wide eyed "Um no one"

"Hey Miyu"

"Yeah?"

"How are you able to make the batter taste nice?"

"My mum taught me how to bake different types of pastries she gave me inspiration to continue to bake she was my hero…until she passed away"

"I'm sorry"

"No its fine I'm just glad that I got to tell it to someone it's hard to keep it bottled up inside you that you need to burst"

_She's the one!_

My eyes started to burn, I shut my eye tightly and opened them back up the stinging stopped. Everything was a little blurry until I my vision started to get focus. In front of me was a little fairy girl, she had a light blue sundress and white butterfly hairclips on her head, her hair was long and the color was aqua she also had golden eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Oshiro Miyu my name is Macaroon and I'm a sweet spirit" she greeted warmly

"Y-you're…"

"SO CUTE!" I grabbed the sweet spirit and hugged it against my cheek

"Really?" I looked at Kashino his expression was dumbfounded

"Hey look Kashino has a sweet spirit too" I pointed at a sweet spirit with dark brown hair and dark eyes

"The name's chocolat"

"Hehehe sweet spirits are so cute"

The timer went off and I quickly went to take the macaroons out of the oven. Kashino suggested that I use some of his chocolate.

"Done"

"I guess we make a pretty good team"

"Yeah" I could see in the corner of my eye that Kashino was slightly smiling, so cute.

"Ready Chocolat?"

"Ready"

"Magical macaroon, Sweet romance card, Come on out!" they waved their spoons and two cards appeared and flew off.

"Let's give some for the others I'm sure that will like them "

"And they get to know that I'm your official sweet spirit partner" Macaroon smiled

_I can't wait to show them my sweet spirit I wonder if they have one as well. Mother today has been pretty strange although I made some new friends, I'm finally going to fulfill my dream please watch over me mum._


End file.
